TwilKnight- Book one!
by Amilina Rosery
Summary: Crossover With Sonic The Hedgehog! Twilight and Vampire Knight parts are in it! Couples I know 4 now- Shadamy, Knuxouge, Silvaze, EsclipesxAmilinaxShadnick!-(My characters) I don't what to do with the Description right now! I'll re-do the description later O3O
1. Prologo- A Characoal Hedgehog safes me

**Hey! I'm doing something like Twilight and Vampire Knight PLUS Sonic Stuff together! **

**_*(* I own Shadnick 33.3% and Esclipes. Shadnick The Dark own Me, Esclipes and himself 33.3%. PLUS Esclipes own me,Shadnick and himself by 33.3%! Spike BELONGS to Esclipes only. and I own Lanik The Hedgehog and Lily Acorn~!*)*  
_ **

**I'll be Doing my Best desisted Writing and making it long as I can! I hope you Enjoy! *Smiles like Amy* and I'm sorry If I do any spelling wrong! **

_**There's no Werehogs tho... Thats Sucks! I know! I look the Pure Blood and Vampire Hunters from Vampire knight, and A bits of parts of Twilight book #1.**_

**I don't own- Anyone from Sonic Team/Sega (expect Lanik, Lily Eclipes, Shadnick and myself.), Vampire Knight, Twilight, and Spike The Hedgehog. X3**

* * *

**_'Cold... so Cold...! How Did a Blizzard Hit us when my Father said there wouldn't be one...'_**

**_Amilina Was a 5 year old Girl, everyone called her Ami expected her Parents. She was a Pinkish Reddish Pink Hedgehog. She Skin was Orangy peachy skin, On her Arms, legs, Hips, and above her eyes there were Red Streaks. She Had Crimson Eyes too. She was wearing a Bright Green Winter Jacket, Her Boots Were Brown Leather with Goat Fluff inside of it. she had Red and Black Winter Gloves on and a 'Shadow The Hedgehog' took on her Small head. She was coming back from school, She couldn't see a thing because; of the Stupid Blizzard. All of a suddenly an Adult Man Dark Grey Lizard Came up behind her._**

**_"Are you lost Child?" Amilina Froze at the Voice and turned around "May I Eat you up?" _**

**_'A Vampire... wanna eat me up...!?' "Please.. leav-ve me be."_**

**_The Lizard Showed his Teeth on her and was about to bite her Neck, The A Pure Charcoal Hedgehog Sliced him into his brain and he turned into dust.  
_**

**_"You're a disgrace from all Vampires...Are you Alright...?" _**

**_He was licking his hand that had Blood on it. Amilina said nothing and Her vision blurred and fainted from the super cold Blizzard onto The Charcoal Hedgehog and picked her Up and Brought her to her house. She heard the Fight her Father Freaked when she saw him holding her. _**

**_"Who the Hell are you!" her father said, angry._**

**_"My name isn't important, right now... In the future... Shes my bride. I safed her from a rouge Vampire... her Life belongs to my hands now?" he said, and it repeated in Amilina's head a lot._**

**_"Put her in her room, and then just LEAVE!" Her father yelled at him loudly and He nodded and Did. He un-dressed her winter Gear and Placed her on her Bed._**

**_"I'll see you in a a decade or two decades, my love." He rubbed her head abit and Placed his Dog Tag on top of her, it said 'Esclipes' and the other side 'number 003456 the pureblood.' And he went threw the Window and disapered threw the night. Hour later she woke up and saw the Dog Tag and read it and put it on.  
_**

**_"Es-Esclipes... Pureblood...? have to mean something?" Amilina said wondering what it met._**


	2. Chapter 1- The Beginning

Ten Years Later Amy was in her Mother's Car in Phoenix. She was wearing an Opened Back Shirt, it was Blue and Yellow. She had a Dark Blue Demi Skirt up to her knee's and had on Silvery Power Boots on, They where Boots under her Knees. her Quills were brighter than ever and up to her shoulders, they were abit curly, her Red above her Eyes looked like permanent Eye Shadow. her Red eyes looked more Crimson then ever. she was fiddling with her Dog Tag.

"Amilina? You don't need to go there." Amy Said.

"Mom! I wanna do this! I'll be fine..." 'I need to do this...'

"Say Hi to Shadow, for me?"

"Yes, I will..." Amilina was looking out of the Window of the Red Chevy Truck, after 3 hours they Got to the Air Port and Amilina tell her Good Byes to everyone and Went on to her Plane and went right to Regina, Saskatchewan. Her Father was waiting for her, It was a bit Cold but She sucked it up.

"Hey, Amilina? Hows your Mother?"  
"Shes alright. She says Hi, tho."

"Thanks, Ami."

Shadow Got Amilina into the Car and they Drove off to Shadow's house, After an hour they got to the House. Amilina Got out and Was carrying her HUGE Blue Faded out Duffel bag, and her Green Backpack. They went inside and Amilina went to her room, and Saw her Room was re-painted and The Bed was bigger then before. She Had a Desk and a Computer chair. She took out her Laptop and Put it on the Desk and Plugged in the Charger and let it Charge. She Unpacked her Clothes and putted her Girly stuff in her Bathroom, in her room, After she did all the Stuff. She Went onto her Computer and Check her stuff. She had 50 messages from her friends. She answered them in her own chat and typed-

_Hey! I'm in Regina! HOLY! it's freezing cold! My father is awesome! I'm glade to see him again._

_I'm gonna miss all my Friends! I'm transferring to F.W Johnson! and theirs this thing called 'jags' I hope I meet some friends, AND! I'm not an outcast!_

_I hope the Teachers are Nicer then the Teachers from Campbell! I do not know when I'll visit Phoenix again! I'll tell everyone what happening each day! if I can!_

_XxX- Amilina!_

Amilina entered the Message and went downstairs. She saw some old friends. Shadnick and his Father Melphiles!

* * *

This is a Note!-MELPHILES ISN'T EVIL! AND NOT SHADOWS BROTHER! I wanted to use him thought! Shadnick dad is that tho o3o!

* * *

Shadnick was the opposite Colors of Shadow. he was Red and Black. He had Black Gloves with Grey Power Gloves, his shoes were Black and White, his Red on top of his Power rings were black while the Black part of the Gloves were Red. The Red Around his Shoes was Blood shaded colour. His eyes were orangery-Crimson Colour. Melphiles Looked like Shadow but No mouth, When Shadow had Red Stripes, he had Greyish-blue Strips, Green eyes, Anything that was supposed to be Red was Greyish-blue, his Power Rings were Pale Yellow. Amilina Hugged Shadnick, She was so happy to see her Child Hood Friend.

"AMI!" Shadnick hugged back

"I missed you! Shadz!"  
"I can tell, Shadow. Shes got Amy's Sprite." Melphiles Smirked a bit  
"Yah, I know Melphiles" Shadow Rolled his eyes at him

"Ami? Common outside!" She followed him.

"My dad Gave you this, It welcome home gift. I'll work on the Engine for you. then it can work perfectly And it's a 1980 Ram, the Colour is faded out I know. but Once it's fixed, it work like a real Ram!"  
"Thanks Shadz!"

"no problem! and Also, I might see ya at Johnson! I'll introduce to my Friends?"  
"Sure? I guess..." Shanick Nuzzled her neck, but she pushed him away.

"sorry... I did not mean that... Stuff happens now, Cuz I'm older now..."  
"it's alright. Please? try no to do that again?" Shanick nodded

"Shadnick, were going home now!"  
"yes! Father! See you Later Ami!" Shadnick and Melphiles left, Amilina went inside and Shadow looked pissed.

"What did he do to you, young Lady!"  
"He didn't mean, that! hes...Having a certain problem?"  
"Alright...lets go to the Diner you, me and your mother always went to."  
Amilina Nodded, and when they got there, everyone Waved at Amilina and Shadow.

"hey! Amilina is back!" A Yellow Fox said.

"Really?" The Silver Hedgehog said.

"yep!"  
"Boys, Amilina. Amilina- Silver and Tails. I work with the at the Police at G.U.N. Tails the Brains; Silver the Skills/Good Cop. and myself the Brains/Bronze and the Bad Cop."  
"Cool." Amilina Smiled and they sat with them, Shadow had a Coffee and Amilina had some Ginger ale.

"Your going to Johnson? Cool."  
"yah, its a great school. Home Of The WildCats! The high school 2nd Best Football Team ever!"

"Whos the First?"  
"Luther, only the Perfect graders go there. They win every Championship game, wildcats get 2nd place all the time."  
"Alright, then? Now I know the Jocks are That strong. I ain't messing with them. unless they mess with me." Silver and Tails laughed hard. Amilina looked at Shadow confused?

"What did I say?"  
"I seriously do not know...?"

"there jocks are too tough for you...Amilina! you can get beaten up FAST!" Silver stopped laughing.

"ya... True!"

"I'm not Weak. I took Fencing classes, Self-Defense Classes, Gymnastic Classes, Even how to use Guns."

"That's my Daug-! what Guns!?"  
"What? mom allowed me." She rubbed her head abit.  
"..." Shadow Face paled, a bit. Silver and Tails Laughed hard! After they got there meals and then Shadow and Amilina Went home. Amilina went to bed, Shadow was watching a Rider Game! **[Yah I said it! Rought Riders Rulez!]** When the Game was over, the score was 40 to 15, Riders won. Shadow went to bed. Amilina Was sleeping and didn't know she was being watched by A Hedgehog with Crystal Blue Eyes, His/her Glasses showed to, It was Red.

**_"Shes Perfect..."_**

* * *

WOOHOO DONE THE 2ND CHAPTER O3O! huge cliff hanger 4 people who doesn't know who that it XD! and yes, I fixed some spelling stuff.

Shadnick: ... srly! your so hyper! how do your parents keep u CALM!

... just shuddup! shadz! your always ruining my fun... q.q! Review plz?


End file.
